


He indeed had already won

by NamelessC



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark!Dipper, I had unhealthy in mind but it doesn't carry through all too much, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Stanford Pines - Freeform, Stanley Pines - Freeform, mentions of the following - Freeform, platonic, relationship is not carried through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessC/pseuds/NamelessC
Summary: Squinting up at the gradients of grey in the sky, the dream demon sat, glaring at the steady sunrise.Unbeknownst to him, it was hours until his forceful grip on the edge of the roof lessened and he shuffled away from the Pines residence, going back depper into the forest to find anything else to keep him company.----A take on writing from Bill Ciphers perspective with the new given information from journal 3 and other sources.This was meant to be a Billdip oneshot but ended up giving more insight into a demons lonesome mind than views on lovely relationships.





	He indeed had already won

**Author's Note:**

> (I have considered to choose an alternative ending for Bill's fate, varying from the canon text about his fate statet in one of the books. However most of the other snippets have been taken into this oneshot as best as I could.  
> English is not my first language; Criticism is highly appreciated.)

Unfocused was what his mind had been.  
Truly, quite clearly, something unheard of in his realm of action, stirring his insides uncomfortably, like someone was trotting through his marsh of a being, stepping on him, laughing at him, while he was reduced to fuming beneath them, completely at mercy. Indeed, Bill Cipher prided himself with his sharp focus and uncanny thoughts that served to captivate, helping him manipulate, every other being in his vicinity that was stupid enough to put even an ounce of trust in the demon.  
But, it came with the territory, the stress laying on his rank as a demon. Who were the people to expect anything from a creature like him? Were humans gone so far as to grasp at every last straw they could to fill in their carnal desires? Of course, Bill knew the answer, having seen it repeated over and over in a million different ways, a million different times, a million different places. Humans didn’t learn from their mistakes. They were, to put it simply, foolish creatures, a race one day doomed to extinguish due to their sheer idiocy. Alas, they kept holding onto their lives, like cockroaches, just as annoying and just as densely populated due to the sheer number of their meek species.  
He wished he could have been the one to wipe the planet free of their disgracing existence.  
Every human face on earth was one too much, even despite the entertainment they sometimes, albeit rarely nowadays, provided.

Now, if there hadn’t been the problem of his lack of energy he sure as hell would have loved to do just that.

“Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford! We’re back!” An obnoxiously loud voice penetrated his senses, making Cipher tune back into the watch he held over those fickle humans, the only thing he was able to do currently.  
As the Pines twins exited the car he had seen them drive into the small parking lot of their uncles current occupation, he couldn’t help but sneer. Oh, how he hated those greetings. It just served to remind him of the blandness of humans, exchanging meaningless words, touching each other with tears in their eyes like they hadn’t seen the other in five lifetimes while having dreamed of them being tortured by their own hands in too many to count different ways and watching them return the favor with glee- actually, Bill paused, unclenching his hands, he supposed that that was good nightmare fuel for some sensitive spirits. A bit on the harmless side but it would be enough for a few nice sparks of power. The scene went on as predicted, with too much chattering and a brief gift exchange from Shooting Star that resulted in a glitter cloud - admittedly this was the best part of the whole week, it had kept his interest briefly flickered at least -, as it had been similar to all other reunions of the Pines family over the course of the last few years. How long had it been now? Five years? Three? The dream demon had no clue, the whole concept of time already eluded him on his best days, mortals had such idiotic beliefs, so the last particular years he surely did not have the mind to entertain human customs. But the way the humans had changed told him enough, from the growth spurt the kids had undergone to the countless more wrinkles in the faces of the two Stans as they smiled at their nephews.  
Thin black arms crossed in front of his barely lit form, he kept watching, finding slight glee in the suspicious glances Pine Tree kept throwing along with the slightly stiff posture of his twin. This, of course, was nothing new. What was, however, was the nearly void reaction of Sixer who had normally been able to throw a pretty accurate glance at him and his whereabouts.  
Maybe it was finally Bill’s time to be lucky, ending his sheer endless streak of misfortune, the man was reaching his, what, seventies? Perhaps his mind finally started to fail him. The demon on his own had done significant damage in the past, calculated that one day it’d flicker and proceed to burn out like a petite little candle flame. The age, like for most species in this dimension, was just the last push in his case. Now, wouldn’t that, the failure of the grandness of his oh so loved hero, be an irony he’d love to rub into Pine Trees face. However, as stuck as he was right now that would perhaps have to wait another year or so, he'd have to make a _really_ good show out of it, depending on how many terrors he could stuff into peoples heads, as limited as he was at the moment. The Mindscape was still in check, as healthy as ever, eventually only slightly cracked in places from where his absence and the Pines had affected it. Overall fixable little nothings to him. Besides, everything was coming along _great_. Just _peachy_.  
‘It could be better’, the demon hesitantly admitted it, ‘but it could always be worse.’  
He was a master at bidding his time, and what did a few years of waiting matter when one day he’d truly hold the crown of this dimension, rightfully where it should be.  
The Pines’ entered their home.  
Bill lost watch.

The runes, the god damned shields, Stanford had brought up around the cottage made it impossible for Cipher to even catch glimpses of the life inside. He clenched his small fists once again, trembling from the frustration of it all. There wasn’t a way to enter, he’d tried, embarrassingly failed every time, which just fueled his rage, like water, like flames, so hot that nerves read it as ice, cold and ruthless. This little predicament sure delayed his plans quite a lot. You see, he hadn’t been able to enter the Mind- or Dreamscape of anyone other than the humans who remembered him the _most_. For whatever reason most of the townsfolk were untouchable, their little brains sealed away, behind locks even he couldn’t break. After being brought down, banned or erased as the people thought, he was out for... a while. And his awakening from a time ago wasn’t pleasant either. He was trapped, closed off of the majority of his realm and stuck, with his physical body unusable for whatever reason, in the Mindscape, forced to leech off of every little nightmare, and even gross ordinary dream, he could take. Truthfully, the number of beings remembering him, making their minds accessible, was incredibly narrowed down considering the events he caused. He was actually personally insulted by this.  
At the start, he’d been able to feed his power with Ice’s, Question Mark’s, McGucket’s, Heart’s, Lama's and the occasional Pines twin's dreams when they left the confines of the ‘Shack’. However, after roughly one and a half year, the first two left, leaving him with considerably fewer resources, as the Pines also spent less and less time outside falling asleep. Also, he is by now pretty sure the hillbilly will die soon if the lack of sleep and insane mutter was anything to go by, rendering an already ineffective source unattainable.  
It wasn’t ideal.  
It sure as hell wasn’t good in the slightest.  
But Bill could cope. His reserves should be enough to start up some night terrors once again, leaving him with way more energy than he’d invested in the first place. Yes, this was the method he’d take. He just needed to find the first puppet.

Shifting his stance, he waited patiently, watching animals scatter around, avoiding his presence until they hid themselves behind the lush foliage surrounding the Pines' wooden house. He'd already grown bored of the different grey shades that never truly seemed to change. It was missing the pop, the entertainment factor.  
Ironic how even colors left him to rot alone in this damned place.

His attention was redirected onto the Shack as he heard the pitter-patter of shoes on wood accompanied by creaking door hinges, watching the small set of twins charge out straight into the forest, seemingly heading out into a less overgrown path to the right of where he had perched himself in the air. Now, this was convenient.  
The two kids had a record of screwing up close to their arrival. Pictures of them running away from twisted beasts, with blood smeared fangs - they had interrupted the animals' meal that day -, Shooting Star barely holding onto a ledge, close to plummeting into the abyss below, them pinned beneath the claws of a harpy and multiple gashing wounds, sick looking with red-tinged ripped flesh, flashed across his smooth surface. He'd seen it all, and would likely witness more today.  
It amused him.  
No matter how often they faced situations like these, things that reappeared in the kids' nightmares over and over, they kept on throwing themselves into the unknown. Perhaps it was the thrill they sought, but more likely the knowledge, at least on the boy's part. Cipher was unsure why his twin tagged along though, her mind long since had been spattered with black on the edges, ruining the spotless childish spirit she had once carried.  
Maybe she really loved the thrill.  
Or she couldn't bear the thought of the other going out to investigate these dangers on his own. Ah, the feeling was most likely mutual, it ran in the family, this sickly care for each other.  
Surely, this would be their ruin, as it always was for humans.  
The worst species, never learning or truly evolving.

The twins screams echoed around him, drowning out the flapping of bird wings as they took off to flee from whatever creature Shooting Star and Pine Tree had decided to hunt down this time. Smirking he kept watching as they plummeted through the bushes, escaping onto the clearing they started out in.  
Slightly disappointed that neither of them had fallen unconscious this time around, he drifted closer cautiously as to not alert the beast - wouldn't want to help them out too much after all.  
He mused to himself with a hum, grinning when he heard them shout for their great uncles.  
'Let's see where this is going.'

* * *

Some days, eventually even weeks, later, it must have been nighttime, the screech of cowls sounding through the woods, when the not so young boy anymore opened up the old trap door on the roof, climbed up the ladder and carefully crawled onto the platform there, tightly holding some kind of book along with a can. 'So Pine Tree wanted to escape his dreams once again, huh?', Bill mused.  
It was a common occurrence, the fact clear as day from the dark circles framing the lower sides of the kid's eyes. Over time, the brown-haired had gotten quite tough, even facing his nightmares head on from time to time. But apparently, it wasn't tough enough.  
He was blinking blearily, opening up the book somewhere close to the middle, while he popped open the can, taking a big sip of the liquid inside, head thrown back and face surrounded by messy locks. Going from his disheveled appearance, complete with the light boxer shorts and everyday shirt, the young adult must have been either asleep for a while or tossing around in bed restless. Whichever one it was, it lead him out of the Shack, which was perfect for the demon. He was close to breaking into the mindscape of random townsfolk, needing just a bit more energy, one last boost that he'd now get quite easily.  
He knew the means, Pine Tree was one of the easiest to scare or bring down into the depths of despair if one was aware of his insecurities, his deepest fears. So he got to work, coaxing the Pines' member slowly to sleep, it were just gentle nudges, he wasn't able to force people into unconsciousness currently, but they were enough for the sleep deprived idiot. Soon he was working, prodding, rearranging parts, taking away what could have been, switching it for scenes of terror for the kid, his family bruised and broken, his bullies laughing, destroying what he loved, everything being torn to shreds by the one he looked up to while reciting Pine Trees insecurities.  
By now Bill was cackling, surrounded truly and fully by broken sobs originating from his victim. This was what he'd missed, inflicting utter horror in peoples minds, calling upon such strong emotions by simple means.  
And Bill Cipher relished in those glazed over brown eyes as he felt the buzzing of power in his being.

He knew though, a second later, he'd miscalculated. The energy he could draw from this wouldn't be enough to move on from the few minds he had available since he'd kinda gotten carried away with all the prodding, spending too much of his power on this. Who could tell when the next boost of terror would fuel his resources? It might be multiple months away. Cipher was sick of waiting. He was done with being entrapped by the courtesy of what some fickle humans had done so easily.

The idea forming in his head was risky, but doable and entirely profitable. It'd speed everything up, it'd be able to solve his problems much faster. A long glance at the doomed broken person was all the push the demon needed.  
So he took the opportunity presented, materializing in front of the sobbing being, twirling his cane skillfully in his black hand, snapping, commanding the mess around him to screech to a halt.  
"Well, well, well, if this isn't a sickening cruel situation you have found yourself in, Pine Tree."

And the suddenly frozen human, no doubt by now snapped into lucidity, slowly raised his hands, pressing them onto his head, grasping his hair tightly, face still towards the floor, muttering over and over like in a daze, "This can't be happening."

But Bill pressed on, leaning onto his prop in midair, gaze fixated on the lump beneath him.  
"Maybe it's time to help my favorite meatsack out."

Apparently, a dam broke inside the other because one moment he laid barely shivering on the ground, the next he was running towards the triangle with his right fist raised, mouth opened wide in a shout of anger, tear tracks glittering in the artificial yellow glow of Bills form.

"MY NIGHTMARES ARE YOUR FAULT! YOU MESSED WITH MY BRAIN!"

Before the mushy hand could reach him, he'd teleported a few feet away to Dippers left.  
Okay perhaps he was a bit rusty when it came to conviction, it had after all been a while. This didn't make him falter though.

"Now THAT'S what I call ridiculous accusations. I thought you were supposed to be SMART?"

The other turned around, blindly rushing at Cipher again.  
The procedure repeated itself.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP!_ "  
"I'm deeply sorry but I am afraid I cannot obey. You SEE. Like it or not kid,", he dodged another blow, " _I_ am not the cause of all your bad dreams."

Dodge.

"Like yeesh, if you REALLY wanna blame someone look in a mirror!"

He could try to concentrate the magic he needed from some other source, a constant one.  
The one who was staring at him fuming, deliciously dumb, but able to catch up just as quickly, if the widened eyes of his were any sort of indicator.

"You know, Pine Tree, I COULD help you out. Ah, let me finish speaking."  
The boy closed his mouth once again, deciding to glare at the demon instead, as Cipher leaned back, eye closed to give off an air of relaxation.  
He needed the other to think that he was merely helping out for a small price, not for his own benefit.

"Don't nights, void of nightmares, sound good to you? BLISSFULLY unaware of the horrors your mind would conjure up as soon as that little pretty head of yours hit the hay."

He could use all kinds of dreams. He just needed a constant fountain. And from what he'd gathered the kid was a _perfect_ well.

"... That'd.. be great."

He just needed to shake on it, agree to it, granting Bill full control over what to do with his Dreamscape.

"And you see, all I want are the dreams in exchange. You won't be having any soon then, not so terrible considering your usual company during nights."

The adolescent almost reached out, his hand quivering slightly as if controlling himself.

"Where's the catch? Wait, the bigger question - _how are you here_? We defeated you, y-, you were _dead_!"

Awareness began glimmering in the brunette's eyes as he backed away slightly, drawing himself up to his meekly full height.  
Aw shit, he'd noticed, the sleepy daze had apparently completely worn off.

"I said I'd be back. You think a few humans could destroy someone who was around even before their arrival on this planet? HAHAHA maybe you need to reconsider your PITIABLE beliefs again kid."

"I need to tell Ford, I- I, fuck."  
He clutched his chest that expanded rapidly before shrinking in size once more, breath loud and clear and way too fast.  
Luckily that wasn't a concern in minds.

"Ah, if I were you I wouldn't do that. You don't want them to know about your LITTLE SECRETS, do you? The things your mind conjures, oh boy, would your family FINALLY drop you?"

The ground seemed to hold specialty of interest to Dipper at that moment, breathing still off kilter.

"But, finding common ground here, you could rid yourself of these nasty little-"  
The, for theatrical show, closed single eye opened, starring at the boy.  
"problems. Nothing lost. Just guarantee that I will be the one to rid you of your dreams."

"No… no, I can't.", locks being tossed around as Pine Tree shook his head in bewilderment, eyelids ripped open.  
"You will find a way to use this… thing and turn it into chaos.", a gentle puff of air exited his mouth, "I'm not falling for this again."

There wasn't much time left. The triangle had to crack the others' resolve _now_ or else months worth of gathering would be put to waste.

"Mason Pines,", the other flinched at the mention, "perhaps you even LIKE the way all of your choices end up in a TOTAL DISASTER? Otherwise, you'd think about how all of this is affecting the ones you, oh so supposedly, 'hold dear'." - air quotes included - "Think about how your twin sister feels when she sees her dear brother struggling to put one foot in front of the other like a TOTAL INSIGNIFICANT MORON because his mind was screwed up beyond repair? Because he was too weak to put up with everything? Ah, not to mention how EASILY I could take her dreams instead." He couldn't but Pine Tree didn't need to know that. "However, that would rid little Shooting Star of her spark. You wouldn't want that, would you? Though, I really thought…"  
He paused as if to contemplate what he wanted to bring across, in truth he had already formed every sentence to perfection. They just begged to be spoken and hit their target.

"Didn't you want to be a _hero_ , Pine Tree?"

"Didn't you want them to see great in you and recognize you as someone worthy of life, Dipper?"

He saw the other breaking, slowly, stripping away his security layers.

"What are the catches?"

Bill Cipher couldn't even help the slight smirk forming, despite his best attempts.

"There are none. I'm just EXTREMELY bored and fending off some nightmares provides at least SOMETHING to do. Besides, yours are quite the entertainment."

While Pine Tree struggled with his decision, Bill gave the last gentle nudge into the right direction and extended his hand, lighting it up in blue flames that instantly brightened the dull, smudged, dream colors around them.  
An invitation clear as day.

"Come on, time is ticking."

"To clarify this, the deal is only about the dreams I have. You'll keep the nightmares away, keeping them and entertaining yourself while I get full hours of rest. No possessions. And especially no messing with _anything_ besides my dreams."

 _YES!_  
He'd finally gotten the gullible human right where he wanted him, dangling from his puppet strings.

"Yep, pretty much the whole thing! BUT, I need you to ensure I am able to get to your dreams, so ABSOLUTELY NO shutting me out through any means."

He mimicked the sound of a human clearing their throat, as accountable means of suspension, before floating closer to the Pines member.

"Deal?"

Perhaps, it was the lingering drowsiness of two days void of sleep, or perhaps it was Dippers own weak, desperate moment, but he reached out with steady fingers and gripped the triangle's hand, shaking it tightly.

"Deal."  
His voice was clear like the chiming of a bell, ringing in his own ears, as he sealed his own fate.

 

* * *

Bill left the kid after that, giving a brief summary of the things he was supposed to do to fulfill their deal - sleep outside the Shack.  
Simple enough, Pine Tree had said.

And he managed.

Day after day, he climbed onto the Shacks roof, for the first time in forever feeling rested, somehow not dreading sleep anymore. Bill was able to skim his unconscious thoughts occurring just before the REM state set in, the dreams starting, leaving the demon to consume them.

Bill was thrilled. The boys' dreams were delicious. Not quite unlike the occasional ones, he stole from Stanford, but much much better. It'd be if you compared a really great 5-star noodle dish, composed of the finest bloody screams, with the ones you can pick up around every dirty corner.  
He didn't know exactly what made them so _good_ , but he could hazard a guess.  
You see, Dipper Pines always seemed to have a connection to the hidden darker sides of basically everything. He wasn't dumb, the dreams where quite pleasant in origin, even amusing sometimes, precisely because of that sharp mind. He took notice of small details during his studies - oh did these aid his nightmares. His affliction with the supernatural, always seeking for the thrill, the stuff everyone else mocked him for, pushed him towards that tidbit of last, dark space. Knowledge many would dread to find. But, no, not him.  
Cipher knew those thoughts jumbling around in his mind.  
He knew how much hate, pride, and envy this Pines member carried. Hate when he slew down his bullies with the newest spell he'd acquired, pride when he finally was praised by his family for his findings, envy when he saw how other people got what he desired.  
Most of it was still just wishes though. The kid knew envy and he knew pride really well, alas it wouldn't be hard to push him just a tad further down the road, Bill only had to give him another little tap and he'd run straight into grey territory.  
That was the interesting part of the boy.  
He was like a mirror of Sixer in so many aspects, but way sweeter.  
After all, Sixer never really let go.  
Pride, arrogance, they had always overridden everything better, the chaotic aspects.  
He couldn't wait to play with Pine Tree, see what the kid could do, provided with the right mindset. Maybe he'd even be the pawn to enslave the Pines family, getting finally rid of the incredibly annoying family line. Wouldn't that be an ironic path to take? Wondrous little Dipper, who always looked up to his great uncle and loved his blood-related people like nothing else, well, except for the mysteries he could still unravel, slaying them all down like simple obstacles in a path to greater power.  
Until then though, the boy provided the best source of energy he'd had in years and Bill enjoyed every little tidbit of it.

* * *

However, from time to time, Cipher couldn't help but get curious. With all the eras he'd had lived through, all the events he'd seen, he'd _caused_ , this was a first, as surprising as that was to admit. In the course of the history, those humans called their own, occurrences seemed destined to be repeated even without his interference. Maybe it was fate trying to righten its own mistakes in this massive illusion of seemingly safe space.  
Hah! If humans knew, they'd be driven insane a long time ago!

 

* * *

Everything went great.

 

Until Pines got caught.

It was the second week into their arrangement, from what the demon could tell (it could be off by a few days, he still wasn't great with human customs, and god _what did time matter anyway-_ ), when for once the boy did not leave the Shack at all.  
Patiently, as he certainly was, Bill waited. Throughout the night, amidst the boring, ever repeating loop of howls and calls of the beasts of Gravity Falls' forest, he couldn't help but feel a pang of… annoyance. Stinging in his mind, shifting him more towards that jittery need to do something. He had stewed in these noises for long enough, it was starting to become more boring than the end of Hitler's downfall - god that guy could really have done better - leaving Bill to redirect his anger onto Pine Tree.  
The kid had one job and already messed it up.  
He better has a good explanation in that petty skull of his.

Floating close towards the Shack, he peeked through the windows into the attic where the twins used to rest in their childhood days. Like always when he tried, the dirty windows stayed unclear, everything behind them hidden by a milky fog that swayed like leaves in wind, a motion so strange and unpleasant it forced him to look away.  
Huffing he gave up soon after, floating on to the roof where he dropped onto the ledge the kid usually sat at.  
He could try and work on cracking the townsfolks barriers, which so far hasn't proven to be very successful, or snack on the few available Dreamscapes that weren't inconveniently closed off by either spells or other safety mechanisms he couldn't void.  
None of those options seemed particularly entertaining or funny to him, much more like a chore which god knows he had enough of. Everything available to him was so dreadful, utterly boring.

Squinting up at the gradients of grey in the sky, the dream demon sat, glaring at the steady sunrise.

Unbeknownst to him, it was hours until his forceful grip on the edge of the roof lessened and he shuffled away from the Pines residence, going back deeper into the forest to find anything else to keep him company.

* * *

Nights and days ticked away, smoothly fading into one another, languid and soft like slow waves, creating ripples in the what he knew was a blue canvas as the sky undertook it's never extinguishing metamorphosis.  
It wasn't anywhere near as interesting when he couldn't feel the change of temperature due to nonexistent nerve endings or even see the colors, everything washed out, stuck in his monochrome fucking prison.  
He hadn't minded all that much before he'd gotten his first taste of what this dimension had to really offer with all it's complicated but fascinating ways.  
He couldn't help it, not able to stand the blurriness of unthinkable boredom that came with greyscale habitualness.

 

He internally wept when he saw a brown mop of locks creeping out of the wooden house he'd kept watch of as the forest creatures had ceased even their last bit of interest to him - at least they had kept their respect, most sensing his presence and, as they should rightful, flee with fear. The only downside to this? It crushed any hope the demon had for witnessing some fun.

The young adult glanced behind him briefly, seeming to hesitate, before instantly sprinting off towards the thick forest. Floating closer, curious and eye crinkled slightly in amusement, he mustered Dipper whose breathing was accelerated just a tad, quickly evening out again while his brown irises shifted every which way, surprisingly landing directly on Bill, whose amusement rose at the notion. The human shook his head, like trying to escape a daze, afterward sweeping his bangs out of his eyesight swiftly, while clearing the path to a batch of stones that soon acted as the kids' personal stool.

He spoke up, his voice laced with exhaustion - which, now that the triangle looked closer, was evident by the badly concealed purple bags of skin, "I know you're there. I'm sorry I couldn't get outside the Shack, Mabel and I got grounded, they probably noticed my absence during the nights, while my sister once again- … wait, why am I telling you this?"  
Eyebrows drawn together tight, Pine Tree looked honestly perplexed.  
After a while of silence, he continued, running a hand flat down his face.  
"Anyway, I didn't want to meet the consequences of breaking a deal so hey, here I am. Long story short, I probably won't be able to go out onto the roof if I want to keep my money privileges."  
Dipper stared dead ahead, his invisible company gliding into his view, unbeknownst to the other. Gentle prodding, nudging sent the Pines yawning, snapping him out of it. Crossing his, now more than ever before, long noodle legs he rested his back against the larger rock behind him while drifting simultaneously onto the floor and away from reality.

Deciding to simply take what the kid had gotten there for, he left a little note, like a memory without sight or full senses, only a disembodied voice telling Pine Tree how to take down the shields, which truly was needed to keep his end of the contract.  
If he worded it sweetly, laced with logic, plain reasoning, it was a piece of cake.

 

Hours later, the monochrome world had gotten darker already, the male twin rose from his dreamless slumber, without missing a beat, scurrying back to his home, and Bill Cipher knew then, right there in that grey forest, he had already won.

 

 

* * *

Even if, once again, his victory was based entirely on one being.  
Incomparable to the past, however, was the sweetness of every exchange and it wasn't long before he found himself craving it, like a deserted man who hadn't tasted liquid in days.

He'd seen it as the gullible boy tricked his uncle, making him forget the safety forces.  
He'd seen it as the boy weaved lies over lies in the faces of his family.  
And he'd seen it as, after a long time, the boy pressured him into a contract, eyes cold.

The demons agreement followed, born from desperateness;  
Born from that bittersweet craving.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual themes for this that didn't really carry through:  
> \- Manipulation  
> \- Obsession  
> \- Mixing up of love and obsession  
> \- loneliness turning into unhealthy relationships  
> \- psychological analysis of bill cipher narrowed down onto how he would get himself into an obsession


End file.
